1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to charger technology and more particularly, to a cable positioning device for use in a charger to secure a cable, preventing the cable from rotation due to twisting or rotation of an external part of the cable of the charger upon movement of the charger, and improving cable installation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cables are known as essential components of many machines for use in transmitting electrical signals. To enhance signal transmission stability, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,531 discloses a device for reducing vibration of a transmission line, entitled “Transmission line assembly including means for reducing vibrations and method of making same”. This design includes an outer tubular sheath having an inner surface and a plurality of protruding wall members mounted along the inner surface of the tubular sheath securing a transmission line by the friction of the abutment between the protruding wall members and the transmission line and lessening the influence of the environmental vibrations. However, the protruding wall members merely use the aforesaid friction to secure the transmission line which is not sufficient to avoid the rotation of the transmission line.
Further, with the development of electric vehicle technology, the market demand for charger keeps increasing. For enabling the plug of a charger to withstand thousands of times of plugging and unplugging operations, the structural design of the charger must enable every component part to withstand a certain degree of stretching force, preventing disconnection between the conducting terminals and the welding points of the cable. Besides, in order to facilitate user operation, the connector body and grip of the charger are designed to curve at a predetermined angle. Therefore, the cable installation worker needs to use an elastic rubber packing member to attach the periphery of the cable and then force the cable with the attached elastic rubber packing member into the inside of the charger along the curving direction of the connector body and the grip, avoiding rotation of the cable in the charger. However, this measure greatly affects the cable installation efficiency.